Halo Advanced
by virtual-reality
Summary: The Arbiter meets up with an Elite that will change his perspective of the War. This Elite meets the Demon when on a mission to kill him. He offers the Chief an interesting proposition..
1. Default Chapter

Rellik

VR: I love Halo, so I made a story based on what I would do if I r-p'd Halo.

YR: Yeah, Halo rocks! Move over, San Andreas! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

On A Distant Planet.....

"I've been meaning to talk to you, Arbiter.." The Prophet of Liberty was in his hoverthrone, and the Arbiter and two Honor Guard Elites had just entered.

"Yes? What did you call for?" The Arbiter rose his head.

"We called you to introduce your....working partner." Liberty had flown out of the way to reveal an Elite in golden armor. He was holding a Covenant Carbine and eyeing the Arbiter.

"I am Rellik. It is a privelige to be working with you, Arbiter." The Elite called Rellik gracefully bowed to show respects.

"And the same to you, Rellik. So, noble Prophet of Liberty, what would you like us to do?" The Arbiter was anxious to find out if he had the chance to take revenge on the Brutes. He needed only to say the word...

"We want you to infiltrate a space Staion, known to the humans as Cairo." The Prophet of Liberty pressed a button on his floating throne and a hologram of the topography of Cairo Station came up.

"Looks easy enough? What's the catch?" Rellik examined the hologram thoroughly.

The Prophet of Liberty narrowed his eyes. "The Demon is there." The Arbiter grinned.

ooo

The wrecked Cairo Station, June 23rd, 2552

A loud voice filled the room via the speakers. "Marines, another squad of Phantoms is headed here."

All the marines were unarmed and battle-weary, so they scampered about to find weapons. One soldier, however, remained motionless. "So, what do you think?"

Cortana, who had miraculously escaped Gravemind and was retrieved from Delta Halo, responded, "I think it's a sad attempt. They're just wasting good soldiers."

Spartan-117, the Master Chief, rose up and waked toward a weapons caché. He looked at a Marine, who said to him, "Five bucks says it's the Brutes."

He almost forgot. After he had been kidnapped by Gravemind and met the strange Elite, he had seen signs of the Covenant actually fighting against each other. Was it out of bitterness? Was it a struglle for power? Or were the Brutes sad because they never got the treatment the Elites did? Some questions were better left unawnsered.

ooo

Near Cairo Station

"Ready your weapons, warriors. Our objective is to kill the humans. We will shoot first and ask questions later." The Arbiter was very excited at a chance to fight the Demon. Rellik, however, had some second thoughts...

Rellik was so worried that he sent a message to the Arbiter. "Are you sure about this? I mean, wouldn't it be better to side with the humans?"

"Yes...I'm...certain." The Arbiter knew he was right. If the Elites did not side with the Humans, they may not survive against the Brutes.

The Elite who was comandeering the Phantoms spoke up. "We will be landing soon."

The Elites readied their weapons, and the Grunts quivered in fear. "B-b-but....the D-d-d-demon will be there......"

The Arbiter scoffed at the Grunts' fear. "Of course the Demon will be there, fools! Don't be such a coward!"

The commandeer of the Phantom said, "Prepare for landing." The Elites, Grunts, and Hunters went down the teleporters, readied their guns and prepared for battle....

TBC..... 


	2. Chapter 2

Halo Advanced-Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't (but I really wish I did) own the game Halo 2(I do, however, own a copy ) or any of the characters in the game. I do, however own Rellik, my character.

As Rellik landed on Cairo Staion, he began to wonder; What if this is a mistake? Why don't we just settle our differences? Why must we fight? It all reng through his head. He got so imeersed with himself he almost couldn't hear the Artbiter saying, "Is there....something wrong?"

Rellik raised his head and looked away. "Forget it. You probably wouldn't understand anyway."

The Arbiter gave a suprised look and said, "Are you sure? Please, tell me what's on your mind."

Rellik looked back at the Arbiter. "Woulndn't it be easier if we side with the Humans and crush the Brutes together?"

The Arbiter responded, "Well, we could do that... The Prophet Of Liberty only said "infiltrate". This could mean we are free to side with them."

Rellik looked at the Arbiter, saying, "Good point. Well, we'll need a plan."

The Arbiter grinned at Rellik. "OK, here's what we do..."

ooo

Once again, the Marine spoke into the speakerphone. "The Phantoms have boarded, and the troops are holding position just outside the door. Prepare to engage!"

The Master Chief picked up a Battle Rifle and walked toward the bay door.

The Marines all pointed their weapons in the same direction.

Johnson said, "As soon as that door opens, let 'em have it!" (A/n: I know, it's from the game, sue me....)

ooo

The two Elites finished making their plan. The Arbiter said, "So, sound good?"

Rellik responded, "Yeah. Just one thing.... I'd like to go this one alone."

The Arbiter gave a suprised look, then said, "Sure. This one's all yours."

Rellik said, "Thanks. Remember, you can still sneak up behind them and follow through with the plan."

The Arbiter got back into one of the Phantoms, saying, " Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

ooo

The door exploded, sending bits of shrapnel everywhere. The only thing the Master Chief could hear was the hail of bullets, the pained cries of the Covenant, and the hollering of his fellow Marines.

One of the Marines noticed something strange. "Hey, one of them is retreating!"

The Master Chief saw an Elite in golden armor trying to retreat. The Elite shot a Carbine round at the same Marine who noticed him. He fell over, groaning in pain.

After the long battle was over, few survived. He looked at the Marine he saw earlier and said, "You owe me five bucks."

ooo

" But what about our orders?"

The Arbiter leered at him and said, "I'm following orders. I'm just....following them in a special way."

The Elite commandeer gave him a wierd look and said, "OK.....you're the boss.....Just...What is it that you have planned?"

The Arbiter looked at him and said, "We're going to side with the humans."

The Elite was completely blown away. "WHAT?!?!?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!"

The Arbiter looked at him strangely and responded, "No. I'm the Aribter. Nice to meet you."

The Elite gave him a strange look before he realized it was a joke. "Ha, ha....Very funny. So, why are you going to the back of the station?"

The Arbiter responeded, "I'm going to see if I can find a certain human. You see, he will recognise me when we see each other."

The Phantom landed, and the Arbiter jumped out. The Arbiter's radio started picking up a signal. Th voice was garbled , but it soon fixed itself. "Arbiter! Arbiter, are you there? This is Rellik. I'm in position. Tell me when."

The Arbiter responded, "That is good, Rellik..I am about to met the humans. I will tell you when I'm ready in code so you know it's me."

Rellik responded, "How will I know?"

The Arbiter said, "You'll know when I have compromised our little peace treaty."

Rellik said, "OK. Over and out."

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Halo Advanced Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own Rellik and the Prophet Of Liberty, but I own NOTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!!(tho i really wish i did)

The Arbiter was just outside the landing zone, ready to fire. The humans had no idea he was using the back door.

"Arbiter! My patience grows thin! Where are you?"

"I'm near the MAC-gun. Send troops to the entrance."

"Will do."

ooo

"There's more of them! I can't fight them forever!" The Marine was mounting a turret, blasting the Covenant troops with a hail of bullets. The entire force had ducked to avoid getting blasted, but the Elites were smarter than that. One stuck a plasma greande on the turret, killing the Marine and destroying the turret. This Elite's moment of glory was halted by a bullet to the head. A female voice coming from the Master Chief's helmet said "Nice shot! Can you do it again?"

The Master Chief realoaded his Battle Rifle and said "Gladly."

ooo

The Arbiter was at the hangar doors. He could hear the hail of gunfire and the shouts of a human, followed by an explosion and a burst of three shots.

"You're near my position, Arbiter! The Demon is inside. Ignore him and find this "special human" you're telling me about!"

The Arbiter stuck a plasma grenade to the hangar door. The door exploding, sending shrapnel everywhere.

ooo

The Master Chief tried to aim his Battle Rifle at the explosion, but the other Covenant were being too aggressive. He heard a shrill and rather familiar voice...

ooo

"I'm going to find the human! Stay here and keep him busy!"

A Grunt and an Elite continued to press their fire on the beam that the Demon was hiding behind. The Arbiter ran right through the room. Just before he found the exit, he caught a glimpse of the Demon's face. Both tried to shoot at each other, but the Demon was pinned and the Arbiter couldn't get a clear shot, so he kept running.

ooo

A squad of Marines came behind the Covenant. Before they could turn around, they were all slaughtered by the sheer numbers of the Marines.

A female voice came up on radio. Good work, Marines. You did- AGH!" Miranda's voice was cut off by her groans of pain. The Master CHief headed towards the radio are, followed by the Marines.

ooo

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! LET....GO!!!" The femal human was flailing around, desperately trying to break free. But it was no use. Rellik's hold was too tight.

"Quit thrashing around, human, or I will add your head to my trophy collection!" Immediately, Miranda stopped her vain struggling.

ooo

The Arbiter emerged in a room with one human. He was black-skinned, he had a cigar in his mouth, and he had a sniper rifle pointed to the Arbiter's head.

"Greetings, human. Remember me?"

The human looked at the Arbiter carefully, then he put down his weapon. "It's you...the Arbiter! What are you doing here?"

"Simple. I'm here....to make peace."

Johnson eyed him strangely and said, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The Arbiter grinned and said, "It's easy, human. You see...."

ooo

The Master Chief looked at this Elite strangely. It was the same Elite who he saw escaping earlier. The Master Chief pointed his rifle at his head, saying, "Put her down."

"Oh, her? She's just a distraction....I needed something...good to distract you."

"Is that so? What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to offer you an interesting proposition. You see, Demon-"

The other Marines had just caught up eith the Master Chief. The Elite noticed this, so he said, "Here. Think fast!"

He threw Miranda at the MAster Chief. He caught her, but he stumbled back, knocking the other Marines over. When he got up, the Elite was gone, and a strange egg-like device took his place. The Master Chief picked it up. Ass soon as he did, the device opened up to reveal a hologram of the Elite he just saw.

To Be Continued........... 


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Chapter 4

YR:...

VR:...

The Arbiter looked at Seargeant Johnson. He asked again, "What the hell do you mean by making peace?"

The Arbiter replied, "Well, you've noticed that the Covenant have broken. So, we've decided to side with you. Together, we should easily crush the Brutes."

Johnson thought for a moment, then said, "Sure. But how do I know this isn't a trick?"

The Arbiter said, "You know me, human. I don't play tricks."

Johnson and the Arbiter shook hands.

ooo

The Master Chief looked at the egg.

Miranda said, "Don't! It could be a bomb!"

The Master Chief said, "Don't worry, Commander. This thing has no traces of plasma. It's some kind of projection machine."

The Master Chief opened it. A projection of the same Elite he just saw popped out of the capsule. The Elite began talking. "Greetings, demon. I am the Elite you just saw. If you're wondering who I am, the name's Rellik. I've been sent on a peacekeeping mission. My friend, the Arbiter, has already contacted another high-ranking human. He will tell you the details of our plan for you shortly. To put it simple, I need your help. The Covenant...is falling apart. Without your assistance, the Brutes will win this war. And they will destroy you as well, for they have a weapon that-" The message started fritzing.

Cortana said, "Well, they have a weapon. We don't know about it, so we have no choice but to trust them."

Just then, Johnson came in. "So, what'd I miss?"

The Master Chief said, "A lot. Sir, did you meet up with an Elite just now?"

Johnson said, "Yup. Sure did. We made a peace treaty. We're officially allies with them."

Miranda said, "But...How do we know this isn't a trap?"

Johnson said, "Cause...My Covie friend says they got big news they wanna share with us."

The Master Chief said, "It must be the weapon."

Johnson said, "They said that if we wanna find out this information, we gotta go to a planet near the second Halo."

Cortana said, "They're 'sharing big news'. They want us to meet them, in secret, on a desolate planet where they're probably going to slit our throats. So...What're we waiting for?"

ooo

"Arbiter! I'm finished. What now?"

"Wait there, I'll pick you up."

Just then, Rellik felt a small tremble in the ground.

"Rellik, quick! You've got a squad of Brutes inbound! I'll contact you when we have a suitable landing zone."

"Great..."

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Halo Advanced Ch 5

Rellik knew he was in for a bumpy ride. He couldn't believe the Brutes chased him this far! He would stop at no costs to destroy them.

"Rellik! We're holding them off for as long as we can, but we can't hold them off forever. Hurry!"

Rellik ran towards the docking bay to see a squad of Brutes. They all fired on him, but he dodged and turned on his active camoflauge. He snuck behind the leader just as the camo wore off.

"Make any move and your leader is dead!"

The Brutes began to chatter nervously. Rellik had a sign of relief inside his head. "Phew," he said, "These are quite the loyal bunch."

He began to shoot the Brutes, picking them off one by one, until they were all dead. Rellik then killed the leader and continued on.

"Rellik! Terrible news! The Flood have somehow infiltrated this facility and are headed your way."

"Great...How could this get any worse?"

Rellik ran towards the next docking bay only to be greeted by Flood. He stuck a Combat Form in the middle of the pack, killing all the Combat Forms. The Infection Forms, though, entered most of the dead bodies, revitalizing them.

"Damn...I'll never get past them all!"

The Flood Combat Forms charged at him. He evaded them, killing them while making his way towards the third docking bay.

"Rellik! We're at the next docking bay, ready to pick you up. But the Brutes and the Flood are hot on our tails! Please make great haste, Rellik!"

Rellik ran into the third docking bay and entered the Phantom waiting there. They took off just before the Flood caught up with him.

"So, Rellik, are we going to go through with our plan?"

"Yes, Arbiter...I will meet you on the ring once I have explained our plan to the Demon."

The two Phantoms veered off on distant courses once they reached Delta Halo. The Arbiter and his crew landed on the ring; Rellik and his crew landed on a nearby planet.

ooo

"So, why are we doing this again?"

"The Brutes have a weapon. We need to know what."

"So, Cortana...What's our destination look like?"

"It's got a Forerunner facility on the surface. That's probably where Rellik wants him to meet us."

"But what if it's a trap?"

"Well, they had quite a small force...I doubt they'd be the ones pulling the suprise on us."

The Pelican landed on the entrance to the Forerunner facility. He was greeted by a pair of Hunters. They shot their cannons in his direction. They missed by quite a far margain, but, to the Master Chief's suprise, he saw a Phantom filled with Brutes behind him. The impact destroyed the Phantoms.

"Thanks."

The Hunters turned around and headed in another direction, signaling for the Master Chief to follow. He followed them, keeping his rifle in his hands.

(thinking) "I wonder if I should shoot them or not...I'll return fire if they decide to shoot me."

The Hunters shot all the Sentinels there. Some Grunts and Elites came as they ascended to the roof of the facility.

"Greetings, Demon. It is satisfying fighting by your side."

"Sure. And I think that it's great you're on my side too..."

The Master Chief, accompanied by a squad of Covenant decimated all opposition until they reached the roof of the facility. The door opened to reveal a gigantic squad of Hunters, Grunts, and a lone golden Elite.

"I thought you'd come. Greetings, demon. I need to talk to you. Listen, I assure you that me and my humble squad of warriors will stand beside you against the Brutes. Like I said, the Brutes have a weapon. This weapon can cause mass destruction, almost as much destruction as the Rings themselves."

"Well...What is it?"

"It's a cannon. It's on one of the rings. It can cause explosions in the cores of all planets, destroying them."

"So...They can wipe out Earth?"

"Yes...They can wipe out the entire galaxy with this weapon. We must put a stop to the Prophet of Truth at all costs. The weapon must not be activated."

"So how do we stop it?"

"Well, the weapons mechanisms are directly linked to Truth's neural interface."

"So Truth can activate it by merely thinking?"

"Yes...So, we must kill Truth."

"Yes, we must...How did you find out all of this?"

"One of the members of the High Council is a loyal ally of ours...The Prophet Of Liberty."

"So he gave the intel on the Brute's weapon to you?"

"Yes...Now, we must meet the Arbiter. He is on the Sacred Ring, and his survival is essential to our plan. Now, to make sure you believe us, I've brought a friend of yours with us..."

Seargeant Johnson appeared out of thin air in front of Rellik.

"Teleportation devices...Quite the useful machine, ain't they, Chief?"

"Hey...So this whole thing isn't a lie?"

"Nope. They're telling the truth."

"Please don't say truth."

"? Oh, right...OK."

"All right, let's get out of here. Warriors, return to the Phantoms. We are leaving for the Sacred Ring to retrieve the Arbiter!"

The COvenant force moved toward the secondary door, which led to a lone Phantom. The Covenant, the Master Chief, and Johnson all boarded the Phantom and took off, heading towards the second Halo.

TBC... 


End file.
